Loki's Girls
by xXxKikiAgent15xXx
Summary: Loki has been watching three girls for quite some time now, and asks them to join his army. But what happens when he begins to feel a connection with them? Rated T to be safe, and possible language in future chapters. Possible Loki/OC


**A/N: Wrote this with my two best friends! This may or may not be a Loki/OC story, or an OC/OC story, we haven't decided, but if it's the second, there will be more OCs. We do not own the Avengers, Loki, or anything like that. I wish, however, that we owned Tom Hiddleston. However, we do not, sadly, so we'll have to go with owning my Loki poster. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Sometimes we wish we can plan the world, choose the next big step in life. But sometimes you can't. The world is full of mysteries. We took on the biggest surprise of our lives. We're going to tell you the story of this adventure.

We started out as young city girls, enjoying life as it went by. It was Ryley, Jordyn, and I. As we grew older, we all became obsessed with villains. We each liked different villains, but we could all agree on one favorite. Loki, adoptive brother of Thor, almost ruler of Asgard.

We weren't bad people, just into bad people. We thought Loki was the best of the best.

So it was a dream come true when we met him.

We were simple girls living out in sunny southwest Florida. My name is Keila, and I had recently turned 24. My best friend, Ryley, was 26, and her younger sister, Jordyn, was 17. We had all moved into the same house, with permission from our parents, and were living in a three bedroom, three bathroom house. We had been joking about how awkward it would be if Loki had heard all our conversations about him, when the doorbell rang.

It was him, Loki. God of mischief. The movie villain the three of us adored most.

"You three are coming with me," Loki demanded.

Surprised and excited to see him standing in our doorway, we followed him outside to a car, with the word "S.H.E.I.L.D." written on it. I quickly realized he had stolen it from the Avengers.

Excited but concerned, Ryley asked sternly, "What do you want from us?" Loki did not respond to her remark, and silently led us to the stolen car. I, however, was too nervous to speak. I mean, I was meeting the movie character I'd been having fantasies about for nearly a year! Call me crazy, but I was too nervous and syurprised to speak.

We followed him to the car, noticing that the driver had the same blue eyes Hawkeye had when he was hypnotized. I quickly figured out that Loki had hypnotized him into driving him around. We got into the back seat, Loki getting into the front, and began driving. We drove in silence for about three minutes before Loki said, "To answer your question, Ryley, I am looking to recruit you three girls in my army. I have been watching the three of you for quite some time, and I have realized that you three would be perfect to lead my army for me, so I do not have to be bothered." To be honest, I had a feeling that wasn't the real reason, but I ignored it.

"Have you been watching us sleep?" I asked, trying not to smile, same as the other two, however I was a _bit _more successful, as they were giggling like maniacs at what they knew was coming if he said yes.

"Yes, I have," He said, seeming not to care how stalker-ish that was.

"Alright, Edward," I said, and then the three of us began laughing like maniacs at the reference to our least favorite movie. Loki seemed extremely confused, but seemed to pass it off as merely being some Midardian joke.

"Okay, so, where are we going?" Ryley said after we had calmed down.

"That is none of your concern, Lady Ryley," he answered smoothly, causing her to blush slightly at his wording.

"Is it any of my concern?" Jordyn piped up.

"No," Loki answered shortly.

"How about me? Do I get to know?" I asked, purposely trying to annoy him.

"If you girls _must _know, we are going to Los Angles, California," He replied, obviously wanting to get us to stop asking.

"But that's all the way across the country!" Ryley said loudly, causing Loki to glare at her in the rear view mirror.

"Do not question me, _mortal, _or it will be the last thing you ever do," He practically growled, which didn't seem to phase her much, if at all.

"I wasn't questioning, I was stating a fact. A fact that might help you. But if you don't want my help, then fine. I just don't see why you would bring me along for this ride if you don't want my help," Ryley said, bringing her hair in front of her shoulders so that it covered them.

"If you question me one more time, you will truly be sorry," Loki spat. I decided it was time to intervene.

"Okay, how about we all just calm down?" I said, trying to stop any more of an argument from happening.

"Fine, but only if he admits that I'm right," Ryley replied. I groaned inwardly at that.

This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Reveiw if you liked it! Or if you didn't. We do enjoy constructive critisism! But if you just say mean things like all of our errors and telling us stuff like we should die or something, your reveiw will be deleted. Anyway, we hope you enjoyed it! :)**


End file.
